Heaven's Lost Property
by deechamp
Summary: This is X rated content and if you want to get to the X rated stuff go to chapter 2. Chapters 1-6 were written terribly and i suggest reading them through only so you know what has happened. Chapter 7- should be better.
1. Chapter 1

Tomoki woke up with Ikaros above him, he screamed

"What the hell are you doing!"

"Im sorry master did I scare you?"

"No, just... dont do that anymore."

"Okay master."

Tomoki walked downstairs with Ikaros to see Nymph, Astraea, and Sohara. eating cereal.

"Morning Tomoki." Tomoki waved off the greeting tiredly. He was up late last night, he heard his name called softly from the window, turns out Sohara was masturbating to him so he did the same to her. Sohara of coarse didnt know Tomoki masturbated to her but Ikoris did. She used her inferred vision to watch Tomoki and Sohara last

night. Ikaros said

"Sohara, could i talk to you in private?"

"Uhh sure" she replied. They walked into the living room.

"Whats this about Ikaros?" Sohara said

"Well... you and master did something last night." Sohara frowned not remembering doing anything with Tomoki. When Ikaros explained what she was talking about Sohara blushed knowing that Tomoki was... Her Giddiness turned to anger as she relized that Tomoki was jerking off to her. She was about to go beat the shit out of him when

she realized Ikaros asked a question.

"Im sorry Ikaros what was that?" Ikaros replied.

"I would like you to teach me how"

"What!" Sohara couldn't be sure she heard right!

"I asked you to teach me how you did that" Sohara knew they were trying to teach her how to be more human, so why not?

"Okay, but not here. Not now" Sohara said.

"OK" Ikaros's reactor felt weird again. she was exited. Sohara and Ikaros walked back to the kitchen to see Tomoki and Astraea arguing about how much food she was eating. Sohara didn't hesitate to chop Tomoki to shut him up, she kept telling herself it was for him masturbating. Really Sohara was exited. Late that night as Sohara was leaving Tomoki's house she saw Ikaros. she opted to sneak past her hoping that she wouldn't ask her to... you know. Tomoki walked around the corner and saw Sohara sneaking.

"Sohara, why are you sneaking out my front door?" she quickly replied.

"I'm not sneaking" as she made a natural pose.

"Uhh, sure" said Tomoki as he walked away

"Sohara..." Shit, she forgot about Ikaros.

"Oh hi Ikaros didn't see you there." said Sohara as she turned around

"I was wondering if i could come over to night so you could tech me how to-" Sohara put her hand over Ikaros's mouth. she whispered in Ikaros's ear.

"Masturbating isn't something you talk about in public, okay? yes tonight you can come over but no more talk about this. And if Tomoki asks your coming over for a sleepover." Ikaros blinked and nodded slowly as she processed the information.

"okay Sohara, but i dont like keeping secrets from master"


	2. Chapter 2

It was late that night when Sohara heard a knock at the door, when she opened it it was Ikaros.

"Hi Ikaros!"

"Hello Sohara"

"Just wait on the couch" Ikaros walked over to the couch and sat down, seconds later Sohara walked in and sat down next to Ikaros.

"Im not really sure we should do this." Sohara said shakily.

"please, teach me" said Ikaros with a pleading look. Sohara sighed and said okay. She turned her back and said strip your cloths. While Ikaros was striping Sohara caught herself looking in the mirror and enjoying the view. She convinced herself it was okay, after all she was making sure Ikaros did it right. now that she was undressed, Ikaros waited for farther instructions.

"Now put two fingers together like this-" Sohara held up two fingers.

"-and put them in your... vagina" Ikaros got a confused look on her face.

"whats a vagina?" replied Ikaros.

"its the thing between your legs" Ikaros put her fingers on her thighs. Feeling no other way to show her Sohara started to turn around. halfway through the turn Ikaros stopped her.

"Ikaros?" said Sohara.

"Master told me not to let anyone see me naked." Sohara was surprised to see Tomoki had taught Ikaros that.

"Well I need to see you to help you" replied Sohara.

"I'm sorry but i cant let you" Ikaros said

"well would it be better if I was naked" said Sohara half joking. Ikaros thought for a second.

"Okay" Sohara was surprised, and jealous, when she turned around to see Ikaros's plump boobs and super tight pussy. then after Ikaros was staring at her she realized she was supposed to strip. After striping she said

"Do as i do" Ikaros nodded. Sohara held up two fingers, and inserted them into her vagina. Ikaros moaned immediately, feeling heat rush two her core. Ikaros pulled her fingers out and found them dripping. Sohara couldn't resist herself.

"Wow your really wet, do you want me to maybe clean it up?" Ikaros looked up in confusion. Without waiting for permission Sohara leaned forwards and stuck her face in Ikaros's crotch. ikaros moaned repeatedly as Sohara explored her vagina with her tongue and gripped her boob with her hand, Ikaros reached around Sohara and started to finger her. both were moaning loudly, Ikaros started to reach her climax before Sohara so when she cummed all over Sohara's face Sohara jumped on Ikaros's face with her pussy.

"Just keep licking"said Sohara. she could feel Ikaros inside her as Sohara grbbed her own boobs, Sohara decided she would never Masturbate again, after all Ikaros would pleasure her. Meanwhile Ikaros is under Sohara licking repeatedly. Soharas instructions didn't needed to be given. Ikaros felt that Sohara should experience that great pleasure also, when Sohara cummed Ikaros licked it all up. Sohara leaned back sighing. Ikaros was ready to go again. Ikaros and Sohara were making out and fingering each other for hours. They both had multiple climax's and each time one cummed the other would lick it up, Sohara knew she still loved Tomoki, but she also wanted to taste Ikaros every chance she got.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm going to try a new type of dialog, when ever someone says something, ill put there name: "stuff" EX: Ikaros "I like watermelon" enjoy Chapter 3

When Nymph walked into Sohara's house she had no idea what she was walking into. it was Monday morning and Ikaros had slept over at Sohara's house. no one answered the door so Nymph walked in. When she reached the living room she was surprised to see Ikaros and Sohara naked spooning, it spelled musty and both girls were wet. Nymph woke them up and they claimed that they didnt recall what happened last night despite the fact that Sahara kept blushing and looking at Ikaros when she thought no one was looking. They asked Nymph not to tell anyone what she saw and she complied.

"Uhh Ikaros, can I talk to you alone" Nymph said. trying to come up with a reason for her not to go Sohara pointed out that they would be late for school.

Nymph: "We have wings, and this is important."

Sohara: "Okay, I'll just walk with Tomoki." said Sohara as she walked off. Nymph and Ikaros flew to the mountain near by.

Nymph: "You obviously remember what happened Ikaros, so tell me."

Ikaros: "I asked Sohara to teach me."

Nymph: "Teach you what?"

Ikaros: "I asked Sohara to teach me how to masturbate."

Nymph: "Whats that" Ikaros smiled devilishly and grabed nymphs crotch with her middle finger dipping through the panties. Nymph moaned and felt herself get wet.

Ikaros: "Sadly we don't have time for me to properly show you, so after school I'll meet you here."

Nymph: "Okay" Nymph flew away feeling really wet and she knew what ever masturbating was, she would like it. all during class nymph was thinking about masturbating, they never had anything like that in the nexus. when Ikaros stuck her finger in her Nymph felt alive. she couldn't wait for class to end. sadly they still had half and hour for math to end.

Teacher: "Now partner up for a co-student math lesson." Nymph chose to sit across from Ikaros.

Nymph: "damn, I Really want you to-"

Ikaros: "Thats not something you talk about in public"

Nymph: "Oh, okay. well I've been thinking about it all day, i just want it sooner." Ikaros got an idea.

Ikaros: "Do you want another preview?

Nymph "Oh do i ever" Ikaros stuck her foot up into Nymphs skirt rubbing her toes over Nymph's cilt. Nymph was trying to suppress her moans but some noise was still being generated, not enough for anyone to notice, yet. Ikaros could feel Nymphs panties get wet, and she knew that nymph would cum soon, all of a sudden Nymph let out a really loud moan and Ikaros dropped her foot. everyone was looking at Nymph. she faked a knee injury and everyone fell for it. Ikaros was exited for after school. the rest of math pasted uneventfully


	4. Chapter 4

I've decided to try and make my chapters longer, usually i make chapters around 500 words, I'm going to try and double that for chapters 4 on. Since I am the only one of my friends to have watched Heaven's Lost Property im am writing this completely by my self with no one to offer any suggestions. It is surprisingly hard to come up with ideas but I still have a few. I'm open to any ideas you may want to see in the story. Enjoy chapter 4

Tomoki was bummed. Sohara kept karate chopping Tomoki and he didn't know why. Also Ikaros was acting weird and just today Nymph started acting weird too. At least Chaos and Astraea didn't act differently. Tomoki chuckled, he almost forgot that today was Astraea's first day of martial arts. She bugged Tomoki all week to sign her up, eventually he gave in. When he learned all the would do her first day Tomoki laughed knowing she would come home and beg him to cancel. She wouldn't be home for fifteen minutes so he decided to take a nap on the couch. Tomoki half asleep heard the door open, he blew it of as part of a dream. then Astraea walked in not looking where she was walking and laid on the Couch unconscious. Tomoki kept yelling at her to move, eventually he gave up figuring that she was out for the count. He himself couldn't move very well for Astraea was on top of him, breathing was also hard because her skirt was in his face.

Tomoki: "Ohh, not as bad as I thought" he pushed his head up to see her panties. Oh ya, her could live with this. all of a sudden her weight shifted back wards and her cilt was right in front of Tomokis face, his noes was touching her butt but that's the only thing touching. Tomoki decided he would finish his nap, and he would dream of Astraea. Tomoki woke to his name being called. he knew that voice, it was Astraea's. he opened his eyes and saw in his dream he was licking. he was licking Atsraea's panties, and right where her cilts indent was. The sensation woke her up.

Tomoki: "Uhh, hi"

Astraea: "What were you doing, it felt... weird." Tomoki knew he had an opertunity.

Tomoki: "Should I continue?" Astraea thought for a second

Astraea: " On the couch?"

Tomoki: "No we could go to my room." Astraea nodded and they walked up to Tomoki's room. Tomoki thought to himself about how lucky he was. He never thought he would be so lucky. They went into Tomoki's room and Astraea laid down, not knowing what to do. Tomoki bent down pulling her damp panties off. He saw her cilt and got fully hard. He pulled off his pants and she pulled off her shirt getting the jist of what was happening. when both off them were naked Tomoki thought of a way to clear the awkward tension.

Tomoki: "Consider this a lesson, like in school. I am the teacher and you are my student."

Astraea: "Okay"

Tomoki: "Open up your mouth" Astraea opened up her mouth and waited. Tomoki took no time to waste, he put his dick in her mouth and instructed her how to give him a blow job.

Tomoki: "grip it harder with your mouth, don't bite, go faster." Tomoki was about to cum and he said prepare to swallow. cum was dripping down her mouth and she was obviously swallowing as fast as she could. Tomoki then got dawn on his knees and Astraea laid back. put his face in her pussy and put his tongue in and out of her vagina, after a while he then rubbed his tongue against the roof of her cilt and she moaned repeatedly. And she cummed, Tomoki licked it all up. Tomoki then laid back and she sat on his throbbing cock. She kept bouncing and both moaned loudly after Tomoki cummed and Astraea got up and got dressed and so did Tomoki. they went down stairs and sat down watching Tv when Sohara walked in, hey Tomoki! Hi, Tomoki thought to himself how Sohara would ride his cock one day. he hopped and prayed. Tomoki went to sleep that night when he found Astraea on top of him.

Astraea: "I want more."she said in a whisperer. Tomoki felt her hand grab his limp cock

Astraea: "I want u in me" she started jerking him off and he moaned quietly. he put his fingers up her skirt and rubbed her cilt. Then Tomoki woke up.

Tomoki: "Damn." Tomoki walked into Astraea's room and put his head up her skirt. he licked her panties softly as of not to wake her up, he could feel the panties grow wet so he removed core was radiating heat. Eventually she cummed and he didn't stop licking. She started moaning his name while he licked her up. After Tomoki swallowed her third batch of cum. He then put his dick in her and she moaned louder now. he knew Nymph would have heard it, and possibly Sohara. he just hopped they were asleep by now. He kept fucking her and he cummed again inside of her, he hopped Angloids couldn't get pregnant. He didn't care, he went hilt deep over and over. Astraea woke up, saw what was happening, and went with it. she took Tomokis cock in her pussy held it there. and sent electrical charges threw it causing him to cum. she then laid him down and put in in her ass. she took it like a pro as Tomoki who knew by now that Nymph had woke up wanted to stop so she wouldn't see it. But it felt so good. Astraea surprised him and in one fluid motion took it out of her ass and in between her boobs. she stared titty fucking him and when he cummed she didn't stop she cought the jizz in her mouth and swallowed it all. Tomoki was raw and it was starting to hurt a little but he didn't complain. astraea and Tomoki started to sixty-nine, she sucked his big throbbing cock while he was licking her tight cilt. both cummed in each others faces and after that one that both got dressed. Tomoki went back to his room and went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello Readers, its about a month days after chapter 4 but I'm back. I hope you are all enjoying your reading:)

to skip the sum up whats happening and to give you a sneak peek what will happen skip to the next paragraph.

Ikaros-Sohara Ikaros-Nymph Tomoki-Astraea are fucking and I plan on everyone fucking everyone in secret. Chaos will be brought in but not this chapter. This chapter Nymph and Ikaros will meet up. next chapter I Plan on having a Tomoki-Nymph Chapter.

Nymph heard something last night in Astraea's room. she went to the door and peeped through the crack. Nymph couldn't believe what she was seeing Tomoki was sticking his dick into Astraea! She all of a sudden got wet knowing that this was what Ikaros was talking about. Ikaros must have a dick! The realization came and Nymph smiled. she looked through the crack and put her hand in her panties (which were soaking)

Nymph: "What was it Ikaros did?" she mumbled. then it dawned on her. she tried to insert her finger into her pussy but she was too tight. she opted to start rubbing it while watching Tomoki and Astraea go at it. She cummed twice before they started to put there cloths on. Nymph quickly and quietly ran to her room and went to bed.

Ikaros's night was just as interesting as Astraea's. she went over to "study" at Sohara's house. Sohara was waiting with open legs as Ikaros walked in and smiled. she dropped her jacket to the floor and began to tease Sohara by showing the lining of her panties. Sahara closed her eyes as her pussy started to drip down her.

Sohara: "Damn it Ikaros get over here and fuck me of I'm going to kill my self". Ikaros smiled knowing she could completely control Sohara with her body. Ikaros slowly pulled off her shirt causing Sohara to whine. Ikaros walked over walked over and took of her bra showing off her boobs.

Ikaros: ":Suck them first, Teacher". Sohara jumped up and began sucking Ikaros's tits and she felt good doing it. she grabbed one while her mouth was on the other and Ikaros raised her knee hitting Sohara's wet pussy. Sohara moaned as cum fell and hit the panties Ikaros pushed Sohara down on the couch and striped her pants, Sohara jumped up to help with the panties but Ikaros pushed her back on the couch. Ikaros laid down and said please me through these sohara sat with her panties against Soharas. she moved back and forth and caused them both to moan super loudly. Ikaros's eyes sharpened.

Ikaros: "Master needs help"

Sohara: "How do you know?"

Ikaros: "His heart rate increased and i heard him scream".

Sohara: " Well tonight your mine, he can wait" Sohara said this right is Ikaros cummed. Sohara took five seconds longer to match Ikaros. She bent down and moved the panties to the side and licked up the juices. She then walked over to the waiting Ikaros and moved her panties so they revealed her vagina, and promptly sat on Ikaros's face letting her lick her up. after licking all the juices up Ikaros asked to stop and Sohara complied. When both where dressed again Sohara got a great idea.

Sohara: "Are you ready for your homework Ikaros". Ikaros looked confused.

Ikaros: "Why are you giving me homework?"

Sohara: "Because that's what teachers do silly, I want you to watch some lesbian porn. Due tomorrow". Ikaros smiled and said ok. they both slept soundly.

The next day at school Ikaros went to Nymph and said

Ikaros: "same plan as yesterday, but don't get taken home early this time"

Nymph: "Don't worry, i found a place where i can get a preview and no one will see us." Nymph said with a devious smile.

Ikaros found her and Nymph were in the girls restroom alone in the same stall. Nymph sat down and Ikaros lifted up Nymph's started moving her finger around Nymph's panties. A wet spot appeared and Ikaros kept going making it bigger and bigger before pushing her finger through the panties (ripping a huge whole into them) and into Nymphs super, super tight pussy. Nymphs eyes lit up and screamed so loud, it was hear able through her hands. Nymph started squirting cum all over Ikaros's face right as the stall opened. Ikaros moved her face around getting it all over her and catching quite a bit in her mouth. neither girl noticed the stall door opened until Nymph had licked most the cum of Ikaros's face.

Nymph: "Oh... shit. I mean, hi Mrs..."

Mrs. Newmin: "Newmin, hello girls, having a play date are we?" Ikaros grabbed Mrs. Newmin's hand.

Ikaros: "please don't tell, if you only knew how good it feels."

Mrs. Newmin: "I've had sex before and I masturbate after my lunch every da..."

Nymph: "This is different girls are more fun to... play, with."

Mrs. Newmin: " I wont tell anyone but im signing you up both up for private lessons."

Ikaros: "What do you teach?"

Mrs. Newmin: "Musical Education, and sex ed."

Nymph: "Which one are the lessons for?"

Mrs. Newmin: "I don't know yet." said Mrs. Newmin as she walked out. The girls decided to postpone their fuck date until tomorrow and went back to class.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm planning on starting an action story of Sao, there will be a little romance but not as intense as Heavens Lost Property. Follow me and the stories for updates and thank you for your time.

Tomoki was Super tired, he had barley gotten any sleep last night. The bell rung and Tomoki got pushed around by people rushing to class and he fell on his back. He didn't care, it felt good to lay down. Tomoki pulled out a magic card out his wallet and made himself invisible. he fell asleep like this and dreamed of Astraea. Tomoki woke up with Nymph standing right above him talking to Ikaros. he thought to himself how he was super lucky. he looked up Nymphs skirt and... Tomoki was so in shock. Nymphs panties where ripped and her vagina was just sitting there.

Tomoki: "Thank you god" Tomoki whispered.

Ikaros: "I Know she just..." Ikaros looked right at Tomoki

Ikaros: "hello master, why are you laying on the floor?"

Nymph: "And why are you looking UP MY SKIRT! Ikaros remember my panties are ripped."

Tomoki: "Hey i didn't plan this, I just was laying here until you come along.

Nymph: "Then why are you invisible?!"

Tomoki: "I was taking a nap" Tomoki made himself visible again.

Nymph: "When we get home mister, we are going to have a serious talk."

Tomoki: "I wont be home until late, I'm going to the market after school."

Nymph: "Oh your going to the market, thats good. Well in that case I DONT GIVE A FLYING FUCK! You will be home on time and we are going to have a long...painful... talk." Nymph stepped closer with each word and backed Tomoki into the lockers.

Ikaros: "Come on Nymph, we need to get to class."

Tomoki: "Oh shit, I'm supper late for foods!"

*After School*

Tomoki: "Stupid nap, making me fall into a stupid sleep and seeing stupid Nymphs vagina." mumbled Tomoki as he walked home. Well that was the only good part of his day so far. Tomoki walked in his front door and saw only Nymph was there.

Nymph: "Tomoki, were going to play a game" said Nymph in a was that made it obvious she was trying to be calm.

Tomoki: "What are the rules."

Nymph: "Its simple. I ask three question then you answer, repeat if necessary."

Tomoki: "Uhh, ok." Tomoki knew this wasn't going to be fun.

Nymph: "If you lie i will taze you, this is being recorded. Without Farther ado. How big is your porn collection, do you like any of us that live with you sexually and if so who are they?"

Tomoki: "The biggest and no i don't like any of you in that way" Tomoki felt the pain of electricity coursing through his body.

Nymph: "my possessor has lie detection system software."

Tomoki: "What the fuck that hurt like hell!"

Nymph: "well that was low now answer my question or ill taze you again, oh and i forgot to mention each time. high will render you unconscious."

Tomoki: "Ok ok ok, yes i do"

Nymph: "Who? you better say all there names or i will taze you" Tomoki sighed

Tomoki: "Sohora, Ikaros, Chaos and Astraea."

Nymph: " Is that all."

Tomoki: "And you" said Tomoki through a cough

Nymph: "Hide what your saying again, I dare you."

Tomoki: "I said you" Nymph sat there a while.

Nymph: "Next three questions, did you like my pussy, would you fuck it, and if you like me why do you always make fun of my boobs?"

Tomoki: "Yes and yes" Tomoki was shocked again, this one hurt bad. after the spots in Tomoki's vision cleared nymph spoke.

Nymph: "What did i say about answering all my questions."

Tomoki: "Because they are really small" Nymph got a face of pure anger on her face and said goodnight. Tomoki was tazered unconscious.

Tomoki woke up and he was tied down naked in his room.

Nymph: "Your finally awake" said a naked Nymph. She walked up to Tomoki and just ran her finger down his dick once before he was fully erect. Nymph got on her knees right above Tomoki's dick with just the very tip touching.

Nymph: "I want this to be silent sex, Astraea is downstairs home from practice." Tomoki nodded and Nymph dropped. Both of there eyes widened so to keep it quite Nymph went in for the kiss. Tomoki had never even dreamed of a pussy this tight. Nymph couldnt even get her finger in her pussy but somehow Tomoki's whole dick fit. Nymph sat back up and had her pussy more open that before, she thought to herself that masturbating would be less of a hassle. She dropped back down and continued to make out with Tomoki. Tomoki grabbed her tiny tits and she fell of his dick for the third time. he couldn't hold it in, Nymph felt the cum inside of her and she liked it. When she felt her orgasm come it was two times better than the one from the night before.


	7. Chapter 7

Well holy shit... We passed 8,000 veiws on this story with your help, With you support we could reach 10,000 and I've worked on a surprise for 10k. It's been forever since my last upload and i had forgotten i was writing story's until I was looking through my emails for an old confirmation email and saw a follower alert. I re-read through all my chapters and i personally hate it. The grammar is the worst, there is no intimacy in the love and all i focused on sex, sex and more sex. I will continue to write due to reviews asking for more but it will slow down and become more mature but there will still be some sex ~._.~._.~._.~._.~._.~._.~._.~._.~._.~._.~._.~._.~._.~._.~._.~._.~._.~._.~._.~._.~._.~._.~._.~._.~

Tomoki walked downstairs and saw Astrea siting, watching T.V. Tomoki could see up her skirt and smiled as Nymph, who was walking behind him, his him on the back of the head

Nymph: "Don't tell me your horny again already."

Tomoki: "Never underestimate me." Nymph rolled her eyes and went into the kitchen. Tomoki walked over to Astrea and said

Tomoki: "Whats up?"

Astrea: "Nothing much just watching some T.V." Tomoki sat next to her, when Tomoki turned to say somthing his face ran into chaos who has put her head in between Tomoki and Astrea.

Tomoki: "What the Hell?"

Choas: "Sorry i just walked in and saw Iniquity was on the T.V, I really like that show."

Tomoki: "Yeah it's pretty funny."

Chaos: " Tomoki, can I umm. Can I talk to you alone?"

Tomoki: "Sure, what's this about?"

Chaos: "I Just have a question."

Tomoki: "Uhh, Okay." Tomoki and Chaos walked away from Astrea.

Tomoki: "So, what's this about?"

Chaos: "Well I've been thinking... How are baby's made?" Tomoki was caught off guard and didn't know why Chaos would ask such a bizarre question.

Chaos: "It's just in the nexus we are made but humans obviously aren't so..."

Tomoki: "Well, when a man and women decide to have a child they usually are married first." Chaos's hand rose up indicating she had a question.

Tomoki: "Yes Chaos."

Chaos: "What does it mean to be married?"

Tomoki: "remember when you crashed out of the sky into the church?"

Chaos: "Yeah, you and the girls were all dressed up!"

Tomoki: "We'll its alot like that, a man and a women dress up and go to a church and have a ceremony. Anyway, a man and a women get married and decide they want a baby then they uhh get the women pregnant." Tomoki prayed she didn't ask what being pregnant was, but her hand rose up.

Tomoki: "Yes Chaos?"

Chaos: "Whats pregnant?" Tomoki started to walk away while saying...

Tomoki: "Doesnt matter, I'll tell you when your old enough." Tomoki sat back down next to Astrea and continued to watch T.V. but Chaos was set on getting answers. Chaos walked over to Sohara's house and knocked on the door.

Sohara: "Come in!" Chaos walked in as Sohara turned the corner.

Sohara: "Oh, Chaos what are you doing here?"

Chaos: "What does pregnant mean?" Sohara's eyes widened with shock.

Sohara: "What!?"

Chaos: "I asked you..."

Sohara: "I know what you asked but why do you want to know? And where did you here that word?"

chaos: "Tomoki was telling me how to make a baby but he never told me what pregnant means."

Sohara: "Oh im going to kill him! Well Chaos being pregnant is when there is a baby inside of a women."

Chaos: "So a mommy and daddy just decide to have a baby and then how does the women get pregnant?"

Sohara: "Well, the daddy uhh. The daddy and mommy have sex."

Chaos: "I don't know what that is?"

Sohara: "You'll learn when you are older."

Chaos: "No! Im tired of you treating me like im a kid." Sohara looked at the ground.

Sohara: "Sorry, it's hard to remember all you've been through. Sex is when a Man puts his penis in a women's Vagina."

Chaos: "what's a penis and vagina?

Sohara: "those are the human reproduction organs."

Chaos: "Oh, I still don't know what they are." Sohara though about getting Chaos naked but Sohara had to go to a job interview.

Sohara: "I'll explain later but I've got to go now so I'll see you later." Sohara started her walk down the street leaving Chaos alone in Sohara's house. Chaos walked around looking for any thing that would help her know what a penis or vagina was but she had no luck. She walked back to Tomoki's house and they day passed without much excitement.


End file.
